theamazingworldofgumballcrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Idol (Crossovers)
The Idol is an upcoming episode of The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis The crossover of Kanon Nakagawa. Darwin meets up with Kanon. Plot In The Wattersons' house, Darwin is watching on TV the broadcast of the award event for "NNS Best New Artist" in the Japan. The winner of the award is announced as Kanon Nakagawa. Darwin is overjoyed for Kanon. Kanon says "thanks you" and then sings her song "All 4 You" on TV. Gumball excitingly tells Darwin that Kanon is the winner of the NNS Best New Artist. Not interested, Anais ask Darwin who she is. After the room, Darwin is alone reading a magazine with a profile on Kanon. Thinking that Kanon is really cute, he role play with Kanon dance in front of a mirror and gets caught by Nicole. Nicole finds it amusing and tease Darwin by saying that it was time for Kanon to take a bath. At school the next morning, Gumball runs into Penny in the hallway. He asks her if she would like to come and see his new cartwheel trick after school and ask if Darwin wants to buy bread. However, Darwin is not at his seat. Gumball noticed something strange is going on. Many students near the class have cameras and seem to be waiting for something. Gumball overhear Banana Joe, Tobias, Alan and Clayton commenting that they see more people than usual and that it has been two months. Confused, Gumball asks them what are they talking about. To Gumball's surprise and shock, they explain that Kanon Nakagawa is coming to school. Darwin is sitting in a bench, he is happy that it is finally lunch time with reading a magazine with a profile on Kanon. Kanon arrives humming her song on the rooftop and talks to herself about getting the award. Trying to encourage herself, she believes she has tried really hard. She also feels surprised that someone old-fashioned and plain like her won the award, when there are other girls who are more glamorous and energetic. She looks to the sky, she tells herself that perhaps she is really an idol now, but there is a hint of sadness in her eyes. Loudly, she announces that it is time to study. Turning around, she notice Darwin reading a magazine on a bench near her, and she felt embarrassed thinking that Darwin heard her talking to herself. Kanon comes closer to Darwin and tries to make small talk with him. Darwin saw her the same on TV the broadcast of the award and he's surprise. Darwin asks him why he did not tell her that Kanon was in their class. Darwin gets overjoyed from seeing Kanon in person. Kanon, distracted by someone who recognizes her. Darwin grabs the magazine and asks Kanon to sign it. Kanon happily grabs the magazine and puts her signature on it using a permanent marker. Darwin congratulate Kanon about winning the award. Kanon thanks Darwin but says that she still has a ways to go, as she wants to touch everyone's heart with her songs. Gumball appears calling for Darwin, Gumball saw Darwin with Kanon. Darwin meet up Kanon, and finds Kanon depressed and semi-transparent again. Kanon ask Darwin if she is comes closer and ask him if he were heared his song. Darwin tells her that it was a nice song. Kanon is overjoyed and recovers from her depression. Kanon asks Darwin if she could send him more messages. She tells him that she do not have friends on school and that he was the first person she had really talked to. Gumball is very serious. Characters *Darwin *Kanon *Gumball *Penny *Bell Mark Atsume Gallery The gallery for "The The Idol" can be found here. Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Unscheduled Episodes Category:FanFiction Category:Season Three